One Wild Night
by thatpandabitca
Summary: After a well deserved break, Carrot and the gang get a night to themselves. This is the story of Gateau and Marron's one wild night together and what happened afterwards. This is a Gatteron (GatteauxMarron) piece.
1. The Twilight Festival

"You have done well my Sorcerer Hunters" Big Mama beamed down at them lovingly "and for your triumphs I reward you with rest."

"Finally, and could you pay us too? I'm starving." Carrot was whining but there was a twinkle in his eye that said he was glad to have made Big Mama happy.

Chocolate elbowed him half heartedly. "Darling, now is not the time."

"What? We've been working our butts off lately." He rubbed his side "and you have pointy elbows." At that Chocolate glared at him and started to turn a bit red with anger.

"My dear Carrot," Big Mama laughed, "of course. I want you all to have one wild night. You deserve the rest. Sometimes I feel I work you too hard. I'm sending you to a village that is known for their parties and tonight is the Festival of Stars. I want you all to have fun."

"Thank you, Big Mama," nodded Marron.

"You're welcome."

"Bye bye!" cried Dotta as she poofed them away.

The smoke cleared and the group of hunters found themselves outside a beautiful village at twilight. It was clearly decorated for a party with somber lights twinkling throughout the village. The huge dark blue banner decorated with glittering stars strung across two poles over the road into town read "The 30th Annual Festival of Stars" and below that "Come Gaze at the Sky With Us"

Already the group could see the wheels in Carrot's head turning. "Well this should be a blast. I'll see you guys later, this is my night to score. Ladies, here I come!" He was off like a shot.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, dear sister?" said Chocolate glancing over at her sister.

"Well we certainly can't let him get into trouble from harassing all those girls can we, sis? It's never a good idea to split the party," replied Tira.

"You two can handle yourselves right?" cried Chocolate over her shoulder as she was dashing after Tira who was bolting after Carrot.

"Well how do you like that? They've gone off and left us. "Don't split the party" my butt." scoffted Gateau.

"My brother does find himself in trouble quite often." replied Marron. "At least we know Tira and Chocolate can make him behave."

"That's true. Well I'm sure we could find ourselves something to do in this village. I suggest food first." He patted the pouch on his belt that he found to be full of gold pieces. "Big Mama didn't let us down when she said she'd pay us. It'll be my treat."

"Well I certainly can't refuse if you're the one paying. I can smell the festival food from here. Do you supoose they have cake?"

Gateau returned his smile and replied, "Well they had better. Would you like to watch the fireworks, it seems that they're about to happen?"

"Yes, that would be nice." replied Marron. "Food first, though. I believe we have some time."

* * *

_A/N: I had a similar idea for this story involving a completely different anime but never finished it and I'm glad I didn't because I think it's working out much better here. Thank you for reading/commenting and I promise to post more soon. :3_


	2. Sort of a Date

_A/N: This chapter is definitely 18+ so towards the end of this chapter it gets pretty dirty. If yaoi foreplay squicks you don't read it. _

* * *

The fireworks were magical and beautiful to see. They both agreed that they should've gone on longer, instead of only an hour. After that they had trouble deciding what to do first. There were games to play which, of course, Gateau excelled at and poor Marron could've improved at, yet Gateau found himself giving his prizes to Marron to keep him from feeling sad. It worked, of course. Marron was good at one game: the gold fish game in which you fish for goldfish using a paper net. Neither Gateau nor Marron could take care of a fish with the work they did he gave his prize to a small child who was watching them. At this sight, Gateau's heart warmed more towards Marron and when Marron caught him looking so longingly at him Gateau quickly looked away and blushed.

They tried every kind of food and pastry there was to try and true to his word, Gateau paid for it, though he slightly regretted it. Marron could put more away than it seemed he could and more than often not Marron was trying to sneak food off of Gateau's plate when he either thought he wasn't looking or tried to make him look somewhere else. Gateau let it slide beause he was doing the same thing to Marron.

They shopped a little, buying small gifts for eachother and the rest of the group. They were clueless as to what to get Carrot except for maybe a clue which they found themselves laughing over for probably longer than it was actually funny. "Or we could go in together and get something new for Chocolate and Tira to beat him with." laughed Marron, fanning himself with the new fan Gateau had gotten him. "Yeah," Gateau said between chuckles, "maybe it'll finally knock some sense into him.

Most of all they talked. They talked about everything. Their dreams their hopes, their fears. At some point Marron bought a bottle of wine and they sat beneath a stout willow tree side by side watching the stars and chatting about anything. When the bottle was finished they bought more, enjoying eachother's company and relaxing, a luxury they rarely got to enjoy. They watched the stars, pointing out all the constellations they knew and making new ones up.

After a lull in conversation where Gateau was pointing out the newly made cheesecake constellation, Marron turned to him and said, "You know, Gateau, I know you have a thing for me. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

"That's because you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time." Gateau blushed and traced his finger in the dirt. "The most beautiful inside and out. I only wanted you to notice me."

"Oh Gateau..." Marron started to reply then blushed and looked away.

"Marron... may I... may I kiss you?" Gateau stammered to get the words out, fearing the night would be ruined by his silly desire.

Marron didn't hesitate to reply, blurting out a yes as Gateau crashed into him, their lips locking with passion. Their passion continued to build as the party went on around them, to them there was only two, in their own world. No one else noticed what was going on underneath the fat willow tree that housed two lovers in the throes of passion. Marron bit into Gateau and he growled which delighted Marron who traced his fingers down Gateau's toned chest. Their kisses deepend and their hands were everywhere waiting to eagerly explore eachothers bodies.

Gateau lifted Marron effortlessly holding him against the trunk of the tree, continuing his passionate kisses. Marron's hands entwined in Gateau's hair as he moaned with pleasure when the kisses trailed onto his neck and shoulders. Gateau undressed him as he kissed, only breaking the kisses away when he needed both hands. Now both of them bare chested, Marron found he was barely able to control himself as Gateau used one arm to keep him against the tree and used his other hand to feel him everywhere he could, intentionally staying away from the one spot that needed the most attention. Marron could feel Gateau growing harder and that drove him wilder. Gateau bit Marron's neck and Marron moaned loudly and whispered fiercely in his ear "you're driving me wild" to which Gateau replied with a smirk, "Good."

"Ohhhhh" he moaned when Gateau grazed his hard cock with his hand. He licked his lips hungrily; he wanted Gateau badly in that moment and Gateau knew it. He lay Marron gently on the ground, moving away the empty bottles, and kissed him again. He trailed his kisses down, biting him again when he got to his neck. He kissed his chest and bit that too. Marron was moaning so loudly he had no idea how anyone didn't hear it. Marron raked his nails on Gateau's back, making Gateau moan, distracting him from the kisses and bites. Gateau kissed lower and lower, biting every so often, then trailed his way back up when he had just reached Marron's member. Gateau reached Marron's lips and kissed him passionately as Marron gently maneuvered him around to the ground. He broke the kiss and whispered "your turn."

Marron bit Gateau's neck and he half moaned, half growled. Marron gently raked his nails down Gateau's chest and whispered "Do you like that? I can't tell."

"Now you're the one driving me wild," he panted.

"Oh I'm only getting started," smirked Marron.

Marron kissed and bit down Gateau's chest and stomach, but when he got to the bottom he kissed the bulge in his pants. "I think we should let him out, don't you?" Marron whispered, unbuttoning Gateau's pants with a drunken flair. Gateau's cock needed no help getting out and as soon as he had Gateau's pants off he licked the tip that was already sticky with precum. "Mmmm..." he licked his lips as Gateau moaned.

He slid Gateau's thick cock into his mouth and they moaned in unison. Marron slid his mouth up and down Gateau's shaft, moaning

"Oh my god, you're amazing" Gateau panted, entwining his hands in Marron's long hair. After a few minutes Marron came up for air. "Gateau, I ache to have you inside me." he panted. "I can't wait anymore."

Wordlessly Gateau sat up and leaned in to kiss him. After they broke away he spoke. "I can't wait anymore either." They grinned at each other as Marron began to fully undress.

* * *

_A/N: -slow blinking- That was my first time ever writing something that dirty. I think I blushed the entire time I wrote it. If anything seems illogical to you as to how it would work please let me know. I'm not trying to make anything that out there or impossible to do, as seems to be common in fanfictions. Thank you for reading/commenting and I hope to have the new chapter up soon. :3_


	3. A Very Compromising Position

The next day Marron woke first when the noonday sun managed to break through the dense covering of the willow tree. He opened his eyes then quickly shut them again when the sun made him wince. "Oh I definitely drank too much" he thought to himself. Slowly he took in his surroundings and found himself to still be in Gateau's arms. He told himself not to panic, that there was a good reason he was here, and it was really nice, after all. He lay there and listen to Gateau's heartbeat and tried to remember last night.

After a while, pieces of it came back to him and he wasn't sure what this meant. How did he really feel about Gateau? He had always been there and Marron had never thought of him that way. Marron should've known better than to drink as much as he did. He found himself wondering if Gateau would remember anything. He couldn't bring himself to wake Gateau or move in general so he lay there, thinking.

After a while Gateau started to stir. He pulled Marron closer to him, though they were already pretty close. A small smile played on his face, then he opened his eyes.

"Oh God, the sun." He groaned shut his eyes again. "How much did we drink?"

"Enough to have that wild night Big Mama was talking about. How much do you remember?"

"Uh... give me a minute. will ya? I just woke up." He used the palm of his hand to rub his eyes and stall for time. "Let's see, I remember only pieces after we started drinking. I remember confessing how much I really like you. I remember you biting me... a lot," he chuckled. "I know we had sex. A few times." Gateau found himself playing with Marron's hair. "Are you ok?"

"I'm okay. I don't know what this means for us. I wouldn't have let it happen if I hadn't wanted it to." He kissed Gateau's chest. "All I want to do right now is enjoy this time together and think about the difficult stuff later."

"I think this means that maybe you like me more than you thought." Gateau whispered, kissing Marron on the head.

They lay there together for a while, undisturbed, enjoying the silent company of eachother, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. They assumed it was only because of the village-wide hangover that they were left alone. Marron started to tease Gateau again by gently nibbling on his chest and rubbing his hand on Gateau's inner thigh. Instantly Gateau got hard and begain retalliation by way of grabbing Marron's ass, making him moan war was on and they were so into what they were doing they didn't hear someone calling them or footsteps headed their way.

"Gateau, Marron, are you in here? I thought we could all enjoy breakfast together, with all of us chipping in... of course..." Carrot managed to finish his sentence but not before he walked in on a moaning Marron atop Gateau, who was grunting and thrusting his hips. At the sound and sight of Carrot both scrambled to cover themselves and get into a less compromising position.

"Oh shit." Gateau muttered.

"Carrot! This is not what it looks like... there was a bee..." Marron hasitly explained as Carrot hit the floor in a faint.

Neither Gateau nor Marron had time to recover before Tira and Chocolate came around the corner.

"Who's next? Dotta?" Gateau exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"What happened to Carrot?" asked Tira innocently.

"What do you think?" replied Gateau.

"OH MY DARLING!" cried Chocolate, running over to the fallen Carrot.

"Wait, you guys aren't shocked about this?" Marron asked.

"What, you two? Nah, we placed bets on how long it was going to take for you two to finally get together and it looks like I won," Tira smirked. "Carrot, as usual, was the only clueless one. Pay up, Chcolate."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short. D: There's more to come so thanks for reading/reviewing/following. 3_


End file.
